Non Mortui
by DarkMindedRavenclaw
Summary: No Longer Dead: that is what Tom Riddle thrives to be and when he finds himself back in the mortal world and happens upon Hermione Granger he knows she's smart enough to help him achieve his goal, however when Hermione finds out who he is, what she'll have to do or worse, she may revel in it, she must be careful or she may end up responsible for nothing but death and destruction.
1. Back From Limbo

The night is silent when he first arrives, after being in limbo for so long it's strange having his feet on the ground, solid but not completely, an air of transparency still to him, he wouldn't be able to touch anything his hand would go straight through. Everything feels stiff his limbs aching as he starts to walk down the hall, there's only one beating heart on the premises, sleeping by the rhythm of it, he takes a deep unneeded breath a habit of someone once alive before continuing unsure who he is about to find.

It's not the first time he'd been released, once before he was compelled to find someone to attach to, that did not end well for anyone involved, a strange feeling comes over him when he thinks of those memories a disgust you can only feel when you aren't the person who did the despicable things, but he's a hypocrite because he did. He stops in the doorway of the bedroom of the person who's about to awake to a stranger in their house, wondering if there's a more finessed way to do this, but he doubts it.

Stepping over the threshold the wood floor creaks beneath his feet, and if said person is a light sleeper alerting them to his presence, feeling gutsy and wanting to see the said living soul he takes another step this time the floor creaks much louder.

The person in the bed, who he now sees is a young woman's eyes open clearly scared, she looks around and seems almost convinced it was nothing when her eyes land on the tall sickly pale man in her room.

"What the hell!" She says sitting up and bunching herself towards the headboard, her face not leaving his but her right hand feeling around on her nightstand for the wand he can see there, finally she gets a hold of it and raises it towards him her hands surprisingly steady. "How the fuck did you get in my house?"

"I understand my presence could be jarring." He says his voice smooth and deep, he considers raising his hands as a sign of surrender, but he is not to be pitied. "And as far as getting into your house... to put it simply I appeared in your hallway suddenly."

The young woman's eyes are full of fire as she stares him down, it would've been frightening to anyone who wasn't him. "Who are you?"

"Are there not better questions to ask such an intruder?" He asks an air of sarcasm in his tone, he motions to her wand. "That won't be of any use by the way."

"Why the hell not? I assure you I'm capable with it." She snaps. "If you don't want to answer my first question then how about why you're here?"

He smirks at her, his black eyes hinting at a little life in them. "That's a question better answered in the light."

He flicks his hand towards the lamp on her nightstand, causing it to turn on flooding half the room in yellow light. She jumps at his ability to manipulate the world around him, a magic user like herself, but becomes even more perplexed when she turns back to him. She can see the dresser and wall behind him, through his chest, his being there only making it slightly darker and a little blurry, she furrows her brow.

"You're a ghost..." She says sounding a little less on guard, she'd spent six years with a school full of ghosts after all. "Okay, that I can handle."

"Not exactly a ghost no, more like a snapshot of time, I didn't die at the age of twenty three you see." He says walking towards her stopping at her bedside and she takes note of his clothes, a black suit and cloak, nothing that would stand out in a crowd, he was good at hiding among others. "I was much older when I passed, but part of my soul was made to stay at that moment in time, I've been just a sliver of a person being blown around in the wind looking for a place since then. That's where you come in, to remain in this plane of existence I need a living tether someone who would let me borrow just a small amount of the energy they carry with them."

"Why would I do that? I don't even know your name, how I am supposed to trust you enough to let your soul attach to mine?" She asks, and despite her resistance she lowers her wand, laying it on the bed beside her. "I'm sorry but I think you have the wrong person for this."

"Wait, you're my only choice, you are the only person alive that my soul is similar enough to attach to." He says and for the first time she sees actual emotion fill his eyes a desperate plea for her help, she's silent thinking it over. "My name is Tom, by the way."

"Tom, what will happen to you if I say no?" She asks, slowly getting out of her uncomfortable position against the headboard and sitting with her legs hanging off the bed.

"I'll lose my place here and return to endless limbo." Tom says his voice taking a dark tone thinking of that terrible place, if you could even call it a place. "It's much worse than it sounds."

The girl gets up, her mint colored nightgown falling loosely around her as she looks at Tom trying to figure out his intentions. "And if I say yes?"

"Our souls will intertwine and I'll be more stable, only you will see and hear me, I'll do whatever I can to help you in anyway I can as repayment, the only way I'll leave you is if you dismiss me." Tom says returning her gaze. "I will need to know your name though, seeing as you know mine."

"I'm Hermione..." She says trailing off her eyes going to the floor as she thinks this through.

Surely there was more risk than any other part, but something tells her she needs to help this... man, whoever he is. She couldn't send him into limbo with a clear conscience, plus she can't possibly be the only one ever to have a soul attached to them, there must be someone she can speak to once it's done, right? And she's been very alienated since the war, all her friends off doing their own things and she would quite literally have someone stuck to her hip.

Her left shoulder becomes cold and she looks over to see Tom's hand resting there, she must've gotten a far off look in her eyes, she looks up at him, his face unsure. "Well?"

"I'll help you." Hermione says, nervously returning Tom's smile when he hears her answer. "Will forming the attachment hurt?"

"I don't think so, but I'll be careful." Tom reassures her, using his hand on her shoulder he starts to establish a bond between them. "You have to give permission."

"Do what you need to." Hermione says suddenly getting hit with a deep cold in her chest, she struggles to breathe as pure energy surges through her though somehow she remains on her feet but she's very unsteady her knees threatening to give out.

Moving quickly Tom grabs her pulling her against him so she can't fall, Hermione grasping at him tightly grateful for the help, he keeps her there for a couple minutes neither saying a thing until the cold feeling has subsided and although drained Hermione becomes able to stand again.

"Are you alright?" Tom asks guiding her backwards to the bed so she can sit.

"I'm fine, are you?" Hermione asks and Tom for a moment looks genuinely surprised that she would ask about his well being.

"I've never been better, but what matters right now is getting you back to normal." He says removing his hands from her back, and stepping away giving her breathing room. "You are the living one after all."

Hermione nods before realizing, he'd held her, he'd been able to touch her, he was solid maybe still is. She quickly grabs his wrist wanting to test her findings, when she comes into contact with a cold but solid being she can't silence the gasp that escapes her. "You're actually here now."

"I am." He says taking a seat beside her. "Hermione you should rest, I'll go elsewhere until tomorrow, you're going back to school right?"

"Yes, I am." Hermione says as Tom gets to his feet and walks to the door. "It's my last year, did you go to Hogwarts Tom?"

"Very long ago." Tom says his expression turning grim. "Sleep well Hermione."

Tom walks out closing her room door behind him, tiredness hitting her Hermione lays down to sleep for the night. Tom however spends most of the night walking around the house observing, sleep is useless for him and sitting still for hours without anything to do is boring. She can never know who he is or what he did in the past, she'd hate him immediately, if he can just convince her that he isn't as bad as he seemed, maybe then if she finds out she'll still keep him around.

Not saying it would mean anything if she disliked him, he would just carry on without her, but he needs her not to dismiss him, and of course he could've just not told her but it's against the sort of code you have to follow as a spirit returning to the mortal world, it's not the only rule but Tom doesn't plan on breaking any of them.

* * *

When morning comes Hermione heads downstairs her trunk trailing behind her to find Tom sleeping on the couch, he seemed to have fallen asleep while reading an open book on the coffee table beside him. Doing her best to be quiet on the creaky stairs Hermione goes about making coffee for herself leaving enough for her new roommate to have some if he would like.

"You have good taste in literature." Tom says as he walks in causing Hermione to jump. "Sorry, I'm very quiet and my feet don't make many sounds when walking."

"Don't worry about it, I'll adjust." Hermione says. "There's coffee or food in the kitchen if you'd like."

"No thanks." Tom says joining Hermione at the dining table. "Do you read often Hermione?"

"It's my one hobby." Hermione says Tom smiles, glancing out the glass doors across from them. "Tom, you tried extremely hard to get back into the mortal world, there must've been a reason, now that you're back what is it you want to do?"

"You'll think it's foolish but, I'm hoping I can research learn and correctly cast one of the most difficult spells in all of magic history. My life was taken from me, I intend to get a second chance." Tom says keeping his eyes on the yard outside, unsure how she would react to his idea.

"It makes sense anyone returning would want to be alive again, but the Non Mortui spell is extremely dangerous." Hermione says concerned.

"You've heard of it then." Tom says, and she nods.

"It could erase you from existence completely Tom." Hermione says before getting up to wash her cup and put it away.

"I'll make sure to do it correctly then." Tom says watching her, she cared about the fact he could disappear, no one's ever bothered to worry before, he isn't sure how to feel about it.

Hermione checks her watch and swears under her breath. "We have to go or we'll miss the train."

Tom nods and follows her out once she makes sure she has everything for the year, he chuckles to himself when he notes the red and gold patch on her trunk, a Gryffindor was his now literal soulmate, it did explain her want to help him though, she very much supported the just and good side of things. They don't speak as Hermione walks to King's Cross it would look strange to anyone who happened to walk by, it isn't until they're on the platform that Hermione has a thought that causes her to turn to him.

"You won't need a ticket will you?" Hermione asks quietly as to only be heard by him, it hadn't occurred to her that the train may be charmed so only those with tickets can get on.

"No I'll be able to get on fine." Tom answers as he closely follows her onto the train as to not bump anyone while walking.

Once they find an empty compartment the two go about getting ready for the ride, Hermione struggling to get her trunk on the luggage rack, Ron or Harry usually doing it as they are much taller than her, when Tom grabs it from her hands and places it easily.

"Won't someone see?" Hermione asks.

"They'll see a floating trunk, and you are a witch after all, it wouldn't look out of place." Tom says smiling only for Hermione to turn bright red with embarrassment of course it would look normal, she forgets sometimes that the strange is the usual in the wizarding world. "Don't be so flustered, I understand that living in the muggle world can sometimes make you forget parts of the wizarding world, it's not a big deal."

Hermione sits beside him, begging for the red in her face will fade quickly, he's been so calm it's refreshing after living in constant anxiety having someone beside her who's the complete opposite, when she's sure he isn't looking she watches his face, since he'd attached to her color had returned to his face, still pale but not as white as a sheet. His hair is wavy but he must dislike it because he keeps it pretty short except on the top which frames his face, he's classically handsome, Hermione's sure many hearts must've pined for his affection.

Her thoughts are interrupted by the compartment door opening, a tall blonde boy standing in it, Draco Malfoy. He looks very different then how he did when they originally went to school together, he's grown into his height no longer appearing sort of lanky, and he no longer looks sick and malnourished or beaten he must live on his own now.

"Granger?" Draco asks, his snarky tone he once used when saying her name replaced with what seemed to be genuine surprise.

"Hi Draco." Hermione says being friendly because after all their school rivalry is long dead. "Please, join me."

Draco takes the invitation, placing his trunk in the rack and sitting on the seat across from Hermione, she's changed too, her hair which stayed pretty long in her teen years now sits on her shoulders, though she hasn't grown much, she may also look different because for once she has a warm welcoming expression instead of the scowl his presence usually caused her to have.

"I expected you to be with Harry and your boyfriend." Draco says and Tom seems to sit at attention when he mentions a boyfriend. "Where are they?"

"Ron isn't my boyfriend, and truthfully I haven't heard from them since a few days after the end of the war." Hermione says sadness filling her when she thinks of her best friends. "I sent so many letters, begging them to just tell me they're okay but... neither of them ever responded."

Draco looks disappointed but doesn't dwell on it to Hermione's relief. "You could've written me, I was left pretty much alone as well."

"Honestly, I thought you hated me, but I did worry about you." Hermione admits. "I should've written you just to make sure."

"We'll just have to look after each other now, since no one I knew really decided to come back except maybe two people." Draco says with a sheepish but friendly smile, Hermione returns it.

"Draco Malfoy did you just ask me to be your friend?" Hermione asks feigning overly dramatic shock.

"Absolutely not, you're reading way too far into it." Draco says sarcastically opening the book he'd carried in and continuing to read it.

"Boyfriend?" Tom whispers curiously to her, his hand stopping her from jumping.

Hermione can't answer so she reaches into the purse she'd brought and pulls out a pocket notebook and pen before quickly writing down her answer.

 _No one of my best friends, I thought I loved him and I also thought we were all going to die, we decided to just be friends afterwards. Why are you interested?_

Hermione raises her eyebrow at him, he rolls his eyes.

"Please, I just don't feel like having to follow you around on dates." Tom says, watching Hermione as she writes again.

 _Don't worry yourself Tom, I don't have anyone to go on a date with._

"You just aren't looking very well, he fancies you." Tom says gesturing to Draco, Hermione looks up at Draco only to look puzzled and slightly shake her head. "Trust me on this Hermione, I was him at one point in my life, he does."

 _I have things other than boys to focus on, I have to graduate!_

"You and I both know you could pass those courses with your eyes closed, but if you don't want to date him I'll leave it be." Tom says raising his hands in surrender.

 _Thank you._

The rest of the ride is uneventful no one joins their compartment and Tom busies himself watching people come and go, getting up a couple of times to walk around when the halls were empty. Draco reads, and Hermione sits with her back to the window her legs pulled up towards her, lost in her own mind.

Tom watches her, she's a mystery to him, things most people would one hundred percent be against or not understand she does, but why? What makes her so accepting of the dark parts of the wizarding world most would never touch? He stays silent, since he's only known her for maybe eighteen hours it's possible Hermione could be much darker behind closed doors than she is to the public, much like himself.

Once inside, the three of them make their way through the entrance hall and to the feast, or try to at least Hermione hadn't realized that being back in the place would cause all the memories of the atrocities she'd witnessed to rear it's head. She stops and Draco not noticing her sudden lack of movement continues forward, she shuts her eyes tight hoping that would make them stop replaying in her mind, but it only makes them more vivid.

Tom notices this and scolds himself for not being right at her side while rushing towards her, dodging people as he goes. "Hermione, are you okay?"

"I'm sorry..." Hermione whispers fighting back the tears welling up in her eyes. "I, it's a lot harder than I thought it would be that's all."

"You have nothing to apologize for." Tom says, unsure how to help her. "Just breathe, I won't leave your side until you feel alright again."

"I need to get out of here." Hermione whispers, starting to calm down.

"Okay where do you want to go?" Tom asks, before realizing that his hands were on either of her shoulder protectively, correcting himself he removes them and takes a step back, before noticing another ghost Nearly Headless Nick to be specific watching them, Nick swoops towards them. "Oh shit."

Hermione follows Tom's eyes turning to see what it is. "He can see you?"

"He can see me, and he's not happy about it." Tom says, Hermione nods in agreement she's never seen him mad before, but he is.

"Miss Granger, can I speak to you?" Nick asks, his face becoming much friendlier when addressing her, she nods. "Are you aware of the spirit following you?"

"Yes sir, it may seem strange, but I know of him and he's welcome." Hermione says, when she finishes speaking Nick looks at Tom, narrowing his eyes before turning back to her.

"Alright Miss Granger, it's just my duty to tell people if they have someone attached to them, but if this is something you agreed to then all is well." Nick says, before going off.

* * *

Tom and Hermione sit beside the black lake, both just taking in the scenery, Hermione sitting against a tree and Tom lying in the grass, he wants to ask her so many things but can't decide how to bring it up, biting his lip he tries to think of a simple way to start the conversation but doesn't have to when Hermione speaks.

"Tom, can I assist you?" She says sounding a little scared to ask.

"With what?" Tom asks, propping himself up on his elbows so he can see her.

"The ritual to bring you back, I know it's dark and dangerous but, wouldn't it be easier with two minds instead of one?" Hermione asks choosing her words carefully.

"I don't know Hermione, this is some heavy dark magic, split your soul kind of magic, it wouldn't be right to get you involved." Tom says sitting up completely so he and Hermione can speak face to face. "It may erase me but it could kill you just as easily."

"I'm not scared of darkness Tom, I can help, let me, and you may not like it but I'm already involved." Hermione says her voice serious. "We're stuck with each other, and I understand your hesitance but... no matter what happens you'll always be a part of me, I don't want to see you destroyed not if I could help you succeed."

"You realize this is like selling your soul." Tom says, taking her very seriously. "And if it goes wrong we could quite possibly wipe out half of this school."

"It won't go wrong." Hermione says as Tom walks over and helps her to her feet.

"Hermione Granger I need you to swear to me that you can do this." Tom says looking right in her eyes, thinking he may see fear but he only sees determination.

"Tom I swear I can do this." Hermione says, returning his gaze only to see him smile at her, a dark smile that hinted this was about more than just bringing him back, but she would remain beside him regardless.

"Then we have a deal." He says extending his hand to her, which she shakes, sealing their combined fates.

Hermione knows that the dark side of the world she'd always been curious about has quite literally dropped into her life, of course Tom is much darker than he lets on. she knew the moment she saw him that he was. Tom could now see Hermione craved the dark parts of magic, that after having to be good her whole life she was ready to test just how far she can go, and he would definitely test how far she can go.


	2. Found It

It's not impossible for Tom to sleep, no he can if he chooses, but the thoughts and dreams he's left with are always the worst things he can remember. People he's slain at his feet, their blood on his hands, the people he'd affected but not slaughtered clearly broken mentally begging to know why he did it, and him having no answer. In short the nightmares were not worth skipping a few hours, so he's learn to kill time, reading or walking sometimes just watching the moon fall and the sun rise, but tonight he has something to do, for the first time in a long time.

So once Hermione's fallen asleep he slinks off to the library to look for a very old, very feared book, they really shouldn't keep it on the school grounds but he doubts very many people even know it's there. Getting in was easy, finding Spells And Curses Of The First Wizards though, that's another matter all together, first he tries going to where he used to stash it and if fate's on his side it'll be there. Of course it isn't, so he starts walking the aisles searching for the familiar tan tattered leather binding.

"I remember you." Says a very gruff voice behind him, subconsciously Tom finds himself adjusting his stance so he came off confident and charming.

Tom turns around, The Bloody Baron stands in front of him, his robes stained with the blood of The Gray Lady, his house ghost. "Is that so?"

"Tom Riddle... I liked you, I didn't know why at the time, but now, it's very clear." Baron says Tom stays silent waiting for him to continue. "You reminded me of myself in my younger days, a truly smart boy too blinded by his own fury and the wrongs he thinks he's suffered to stay on the right side."

"You followed me here to say this? I know I'm fucked, but what's wrong with giving it another try?" Tom says sarcastically not in the mood for a lecture from someone just as bad as him. "Maybe I'll get lucky this time."

"You were wrong before Riddle and you're wrong now, but this time it's different isn't it? You have someone you want to protect from it all." Baron says knowingly taunting him. "You've convinced yourself if you can keep her everything will be fine this time, and she'll learn to love you."

"That's none of your business." Tom says his tone dark and dangerous, his eyes showing his true anger at the man. "Plus I don't give a damn what she does or who she does it with, she's my tether that's all. It was her choice to help me in the first place, I don't have to care about her to remain attached to her."

"You may not need to care but you do, it's obvious to everyone but her, earlier tonight alone you comforted her you placed her in such a way to where you were there to protect her, and then ran off with to the lake together." Baron says his tone that of a warning. "But you keep in mind I had a her, I loved her even if she didn't love me and when it didn't go as I wanted I ended burying a knife in her chest."

"So you think I'll kill her, that's what this is about." Tom says turning away from him and going back to searching for his book. "If you wanted to know if I planned on murdering anyone you could've just asked Baron."

"Does she know Tom? Who you are?" Baron asks, clearly trying to a rise out of him. "That you murdered thousands and you almost took her life on several occasions?"

"What are you trying to accomplish? You think you harassing me about it will make me admit some kind of unrequited love for her?" Tom asks his anger threatening to break his cool exterior. "Because that's not going to happen."

"I simply want to let you know if she dies either at your hand or because of you, your hell will never end." Baron warns, going to leave before stopping. "The book is in the left side of the library on the top of one of the shelves in the corner."

With that the Baron walks off, leaving Tom fuming silently, the ghosts recognizing him wasn't something that even crossed his mind, though he should've known. But if the Baron was so against Tom and everything he wants why help him? And their use of Hermione against him, they think it will stop him, make him think twice about his future choices, but if anything it's only made him more likely to purposely destroy everything in his way.

* * *

Breakfast is bleak and boring that morning, Hermione feeling out of place with the other students, and feeling even stranger because she hasn't seen Tom since the day before, of course he's free to do what he likes and go wherever but after having really only him to keep her company it feels off without him present. Still it would be boring for him to follow her from class to class, so she understands that he'll need something to keep him busy.

"Hello Hermione." Draco says, taking a seat on one side while a girl also in Slytherin robes with short dark hair sits on her other. "You remember Pansy?"

At his words Hermione looks at the girl who winks at her. "Yeah, she's beat you out for top score in charms every year since we were twelve."

That wasn't all Hermione remembered her for, she remembers Pansy for busting the DA along with Draco, she remembers the girl who wanted quite literally to feed Harry to the wolves, but she wasn't going to say that of course.

"Well Pansy and I are throwing a sort of welcome back party, and we'd like you to come." Draco says. "There'll be a whole bunch of people, and alcohol, and I don't know a whole bunch of shit."

"I don't know guys, it's the first day I'll have tons of work to do..." Hermione says.

"Come on Hermione, being back here has been heavy as fuck, you deserve a moment to just be a teenager and get shitfaced." Pansy says, and despite her smile her eyes are sad. "Or if you don't drink it'll still be fun."

Hermione sighs, knowing trying to protest wouldn't get her anywhere with these two. "Fine."

Draco smiles at her before getting up only to extend a hand to her. "We're going to potions early, you want to come?"

"Sure." Hermione says taking his hand and getting to her feet, she doesn't drop his and he doesn't let go of her hand.

Pansy goes over to the Slytherin table to grab a dark haired tall boy, Theodore before pulling him along with her to the classroom. Hermione can hear them chatting fast and excitedly though what about she isn't sure, most likely the party. They walk all the way to the dungeons before Draco slows so that Pansy and Theo pass them, Draco turning to Hermione and waiting for them to be out of earshot.

"How are you 'Mione?" Draco asks, his crystal blue eyes full of warmth.

"I'm dealing." Hermione says dropping her facade her voice full of pain. "It's a lot harder than I thought it would be Draco."

"I know, everything feels wrong, like we shouldn't even be here." Draco says his voice quiet. "But at the same time I couldn't be anywhere else."

"It's a scary thought." Hermione muses. "Just existing, without a place..."

Draco slowly lets go of her hand, thinking hard. "Hermione I never apologized."

"For what?" Hermione asks concerned.

"I helped him... I took an oath and I helped him destroy the world around us." Draco says, his voice full of guilt and regret. "I almost saw you get murdered on my dining room floor."

"You can't blame yourself for that." Hermione says her voice strong. "You were a kid Draco, they never should've made you make those choices, and you had nothing to do with us being caught by Snatchers, it was pure coincidence that it was your house. Don't for a second feel responsible for that, you saved Harry that day, you saved all of us."

She grabs his hand holding it tightly, begging him to believe her, when he smiles weakly at her and his shoulders relax she sighs, relieved.

Draco picks up her other hand so he's holding both before speaking softly. "You aren't what I expected you to be."

"That's a good thing I hope?" Hermione asks cocking her eyebrow at him.

"Very." Draco says moving towards her and for a moment Hermione wonders if he would kiss her, or if she would let him but all those thoughts are interrupted when Pansy opens the potions lab door looking exasperated.

"Guys please," She says causing Hermione and Draco to put distance between them. "Theo's been going on about uses for Knotgrass for eight minutes and if he continues I may die."

Draco smiles at her apologetically and walks into the classroom saying something about how they're only five uses, Hermione follows but she isn't really listening, a feeling rising in her chest that makes her feel as if she'll be sick. Draco isn't a bad person, no she's actually sure he's a very good person underneath his battle armor he's what anyone would be lucky to have, but could they just be feeling this way because a want for codependency and to be okay?

She hadn't expected to feel anything for him, she truly wants to be his friend, but the way he looks at her, as if she's a light he needs will forever be drilled into her brain. Maybe she doesn't love him, it's too soon to say but she does know she'll hold his hand and if he wanted to kiss her she'd let him.

* * *

After her classes for the day Hermione now having a big stack of homework and a paper to write heads to the library to pick a few books to use for it. Walking in she doesn't really pay attention to her surroundings, lost in her own thoughts about what she needs to get her work done, so when I hand lands on her shoulder to spin her around she almost drops everything in her arms, trying quickly to regain composure.

"Damn it Tom, you did that on purpose." She says glaring slightly at him, but upon seeing his expression, a mix of seriousness and slight excitement she pauses. "You found it didn't you?"

"Follow me." Tom says before walking out the aisle and leading Hermione towards a table in the back of the library, it would be much easier for him to literally pull her along, but it wouldn't be very low profile considering the amount of people around.

Tom takes a seat at the low lit desk and Hermione does the same sitting beside him, leaving her books on the opposite side to partially block them from view, Tom opens the book revealing the first page which is covered in signatures, most overlapping.

"It took most of the day, but I did find it." Tom says, sliding it carefully to Hermione so she can read it.

 _Anyone who uses this book for any purpose as long as they are living must sign here, keep in mind before continuing that any amount of good or bad comes from your usage will fall back on you as repayment. If you choose to carry on, we wish the best for your practices and well being._

"I have to sign it don't I?" Hermione asks, Tom nods. "And you're sure the spell is in here?"

"All the pages are blank until someone signs, I have no way of knowing." Tom says, his voice almost monotone, Hermione takes a moment, rereading the text several times to make sure she understood all of it.

"I don't know Tom... I don't feel to great about putting myself on the line for a hunch." Hermione says reluctantly, knowing that most likely even signing your name in the book at all will tip the odds against you.

Tom dislikes her hesitance, but knows pushing her out right will make her adamantly against it, so instead he becomes quiet and soothing. "As long as we don't use it nothing will change, if the spell isn't here meaning we choose to look elsewhere you'll be safe, I wouldn't put you in out right danger Hermione."

"And if it is, and we bring you back what will happen?" Hermione asks, slight fear in her eyes when she turns to him.

"There's nothing that can be brought back on you from bringing me back, the spell is dangerous but not dark on it's own, it's about how you choose to use it." Tom says, Hermione turns back to the book, and for a second he's sure she'll sign it.

"Don't bullshit me Tom." She says getting out of the chair and walking back over to her books. "All magic has a price, everything, so if I were to bring you back doesn't that mean an innocent someone will die?"

Hermione can see the agitation in his face, even though he's trying his hardest to hide it, it's present in the way he's sitting and his hand slightly balled up against the desk. "Trust me, no harm will come to you."

"You can't know that." Hermione says, trying hard to keep her voice down as to not be caught.

"I'll protect you." Tom says and when Hermione goes to protest he easily talks over her. "Besides, you said you would like to help and could do this."

"I didn't think I would die!" Hermione angrily whispers. "You have nothing to lose Tom, if it isn't there you'll just have to find it another way, but I'll be stuck with whatever fate it deems appropriate."

"That was the implied danger Hermione!" Tom says his anger breaking his cool surface as he gets up. "I even warned you that you could die!"

"I didn't think it would be five minutes into actually finding the thing." Hermione says, going to grab her things and leave.

"Hermione wait please." Tom says, and despite her want to go she hesitates when she hear how defeated and broken he sounds, his voice suddenly quiet and shaky, he walks over to her. "I'm sorry... but I'm asking as one human to another, will you please help me?"

She's quiet, and he smoothly without her even noticing leads her back towards the table, and when she doesn't stop him takes the books from her hands and puts them back where they were. When he turns back to Hermione he takes her hand holding it gently, and presses his forehead to hers, very effectively keeping her in place.

"I promise dear as soon as I'm human again, I will live the rest of my days trying to make it up to you." He whispers, looking into her eyes, his full of affection.

"Don't lie to me Tom." Hermione whispers back, moving so their heads are no longer touching, he still has a grip on her hand though. "I'm not stupid I know when I'm being manipulated."

She tries again to leave, only to be stopped by Tom yelling so loudly she wouldn't be surprised if others heard it. "Hermione Granger we had a deal!"

He yanks her back harshly as he says this, his hand wrapped tightly around her wrist, this catches her off guard and fear floods her senses, when he speaks it's low and threatening. "Sign the damn book."

Frightened and sure he would kill her if she didn't Hermione goes along as Tom pulls her back to the chair a forces her to sit, handing her a pen before looming over her shoulder watching her every move. Hermione, her hand shaking opens the book once again, taking a deep breath before putting the pen to paper and writing her name, first and last as all the others.

Tom smiles at this bending down to whisper into her ear. "Atta girl."

Hermione watches as he sits down beside her again, closer than before so he could grab her if she chose to try to run, carefully turning each fragile page. It isn't until near the very end of the book they come across a page with Non Mortui Ritual written big and in gold at the the top. It's very detailed in what you will need, how to do it, and what should happen after but Hermione isn't truly reading it, even though she should be, she's watching Tom. Her infatuation now tinted with the chill of fear, she wonders if she's made the right choice in allowing all of this, but it's too late to take it back now.

Tom reads it quickly, his smile growing as he does, it will be difficult but not impossible, and with Hermione's help he'll be human again in no time. After he finishes reading he looks over to her, expecting her to have been reading as well but finds her looking at her lap, her face upset. Something runs through him, possibly regret or maybe even sadness at seeing her like that and knowing he caused it, he wouldn't know never having felt that towards anyone before.

"Hermione..." He says, gently wrapping his arms around her shoulders making as little contact as possible.

"Oh are you playing nice again?" Hermione asks sarcastically, but tears are welling up in her eyes.

"I frightened you, I shouldn't have yelled." Tom says, speaking as softly as he can so as not to upset her furthermore. "I lost my temper, but that doesn't make it justified or okay, I swear I'm not usually like that, I'm so sorry."

"You have no idea how terrifying you can be." Hermione says, turning to him, tears falling down her cheeks. "And do you really think the whole reason I want to help you is because I want to fuck you? Do you really think so little of me?"

Tom falls silent, her question shocking him, of course she would be upset because he'd assumed that's all she wanted from him, he'd grown so used to people only wanting two things from him for so long when he appeared this way, power or sex that it was hard to remember others could genuinely have feeling towards him.

"I wanted to help because I care about you, I still do." Hermione says, getting to her feet. "I don't know how you feel about me, but if you still want my help you know where to find me."

Tom watches her leave, confused as to what he's supposed to do or feel. "Which one, do you still want to help or do you still care?"

"Both." Hermione says leaving his line of sight, it's barely a whisper but he hears it clearly.

Tom doesn't follow her, although he feels he should, a sinking feeling growing in his stomach. She's scared, of him and what he's capable of, and one part of him disagrees he wouldn't hurt her, not really but another part small in comparison is just as afraid of himself. He shouldn't have underestimated her intelligence and ability to pick up on his small cues for what it is he's planning to do, this may just be an equal partnership in their wit and ambitions if he can trust her to make her own decisions, that she will be able to carry on despite her fear.

He's choosing at this very second to never threaten her again, in any way no matter the context, he's there to protect her not cause her harm. She still wants to help him despite how he snapped, that must mean something, though what exactly he's unsure. And that's what frightening for him when it comes to her, she's empathetic towards him, and has his best interest despite clearly seeing he isn't exactly a good person, he likes control and knowing what will come next from the people he analyzes, but Hermione she's something entirely new and it terrifies him that he can't figure it out. He goes about concealing the book so they can return to it later, a mental checklist of things needed in the back of his mind, then comes the difficult part, collecting mass amounts of human blood.


End file.
